Finchel Drabbles
by finchelsstories1129
Summary: Different finchel drabbles that would probably make you cringe
1. Chapter 1: Please Don't Laugh

He told Quinn he loved her, she laughed in his face. Rachel asked him why he puts up with this. He said, "I love her." She watches him, day in and day out get rejected. Get heartbroken. Get crushed.

They're playing video games when _she_ calls him. He pauses mid-game. Rachel huffs out in annoyance, but he can't tell, or maybe he just doesn't care. She hears him in the next room giggling. It's probably her. _Quinn_. Twenty minutes later he comes back. "I'm going out." He says. Rachel can't believe this.

The next day, she sees them. They're holding hands, smiling at each other. She tries to smile at him when he looks her way, and she does. Because he's happy, and that's all she's ever wanted. He tells her, "I think I found the one." completely out of the blue, on Friday.

"The one?" Rachel asks. He nods. "But you're still in high school." He tells her he doesn't care, before continuing to texts someone. Probably _her_.

Rachel avoids him for a couple of days. Soon days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and before she knows it, it's senior year. The lasts she's heard from Finn was junior prom, when he asked if he could get some punch. She remembers that year. He won prom king, and _she_ won queen. She tried not to think of her breaking heart, while pouring punch for some deeb with braces.

She's sitting in glee when she gets the text. It's him. Finn. He asks if she could come over today. She's says yes.

He tells her he loves her. She laughs in his face. But not like her, Quinn. It's more of a nervous laugh because she can't believe this is happening. He tells her again, tells her how after seeing her at prom, pouring punch, looking absolutely gorgeous, his words, that he had missed her. That he loved her. Not Quinn. "It's been a year, Finn."

He nods. "I know." He leans in to kiss her, his lips lightly pressing into hers, before fully going in for the kill. Surprised, she stands still until he pulls away. She tells him she loves him too. He doesn't laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Why'd You Leave

The poems not good. He can see it in her face. See it in the way she cringes every time he rhymes "why" with "why". He pauses, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She gives him a thumbs up, but he know she's only doing it to be nice. He hears boos, that's how he knows he screwed up. What the hell? He doesn't even like poetry! He just wanted to impress her. Epic fail. When it was over, he looked for her. She was gone. He quickly ran off stage, completely embarrassed. He walked to the side of the stage, wanting to be out of sight so no one could see him, and to escape anymore boos. He slowly slid down the wall, his head falling into his hands. He can't believe she left him. "You were pretty bad out there, but no need to cry about it." He looked up to see her. Quinn Fabray. His first love. She sat down next to him, each of them not saying a word. It was nice to be there with her, he guesses. But. She wasn't Rachel. A minute later, she spoke again. "That poem?" she looked at him, her face falling a little, "It was for her? Right?" That's funny. She asked about Rachel. She hates Rachel, but Rachel hates her too. I'm guess i'm to blame, Finn thinks. He nods. She stood up all at once, taking his hand and dragging him up along with her. Finn walked with her. And he did for the rest of his life. What he didn't know then, but knows now. Now that he's 80, married to Quinn, watching their grandchildren play in the backyard. What he knows now, is that Rachel was there all along.

She never left.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

One. Two. Three. Four. Open your eyes, it's over.

"You kissed me?!" Rachel says, shock and surprise evident in her voice, even though she was there to witness the whole thing. "You kissed me!" She says again.

"You're mad?" Finn asks, his voice cracking.

"I'm...I'm not mad." She says slowly, steadily. "I'm just confused Finn. Why?" She asks. "Why now? Why me?"

"Why not you? You have been my best friend since the first grade. I have always loved you. And I know you love me too."

"Finn! I'm getting married in six hours!" Rachel yells, her face wet with tears. "You can't just come out of the blue in three years." She screams. "Three years Finn! You didn't call or text or even email." She keeps yelling, her voice getting raspier and raspier. "Not even a damn letter! You expect me to leave Jesse, my soon to be husband for you? A guy who walked out on me three years ago?" She says walking away.

"Wait!" Finn runs after her.

"What?" She turns towards him. "What could you possibly say that could change all this?"

"I love you Rach. Just thought you should know." He walks away from her.

One. Two. Three. Four. Close your eyes, it's over. For good.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Glory

He didn't know what to do. Rachel was waiting for him but he just couldn't get himself to leave. She said she wanted to "talk". What if she's breaking up with him? What would he do? He wouldn't have his girl, he wouldn't have his job. He would be the definition of a loser. His mind was pacing as he looked over at his snoring wife. He didn't mean to cheat, he swear he didn't. It just sort of happened. One day he was just taking out the trash when Rachel, the neighbor, asked him if he could help her "move some furniture", while he was moving her couch, she kissed him. Since then they haven't been able to stop. And now she's breaking up with him. Maybe she realized after two years that what they were doing was wrong. Maybe it's for the best. He loved his Quinn, he'd be lying if he said he didn't, but he didn't love her enough. Or maybe he just didn't love himself enough. He contemplated what to do before deciding to get up and go see her. He ran into the bathroom, freshening up. He was getting dumped, but he still wanted to look good. He slowly and quietly walked out of his bedroom, creeping out the door. He rushed down the steps, grabbing his coat and keys, like he's done many times before. He drives to their spot. He looks for her, his eyes going into the direction of their booth. He sees her. She's beautiful, in all of her midnight glory. She's blowing on her coffee cup, the steam blowing in the direction of an old man playing solitaire alone. He walks in, his palms sweating. She sees him and smiles up at him. "Hi." She says, he's instantly calm, her smile relaxing him. He sits down across from her. "So...we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: the title was too long, but it's called: I Threw My (Ex)Girlfriends Engagement Ring Down A Well, And Now She Hates Me**

"Can you hear me?" Silence. And then,

"Yeah." Her voice echoed back to him.

Finn felt his hands burning from the rope, his fingers slipping slowly as he felt himself losing his grasp. "Oh." Finn mumbled out as he tried to catch the rope before it fully fell through his fingers.

A shriek. And then,

"Are you trying to kill me?" Her voice vibrated off the stone walls, the melody of it reaching his ears.

"Sorry." He called out to her. He lowered the rope further down the well, smiling to himself as He listened to the lovely tune Rachel was singing. Her angelic voice filling the gaping hole that happened to have her in it. He decided to sing along, their voices meshing together.

She stopped suddenly. And then,

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He didn't know how to respond. Can't a guy, even one as tone deaf as him, get to sing a beautiful song with his girlfriend, sorry, ex-girlfriend, while she's climbing down a well looking for her engagement ring that he might have thrown in there, during a fit of rage because the love of his life was rambling on and on about her new fiance? Sheesh.

"Sorry." Finn said again. "I just-" He paused. "It's our song, you know?"

More silence. And then,

"Not anymore."

She's right. It's their song now. "Rach?" He said softly. He waited. For a second, he thought she didn't hear him, and then.

"Yeah." Her voice came out quietly, so quiet he could barely hear her.

"I miss you." Nothing. Complete silence. And then,

she went back to singing their song.

His smile coming back as he softly sang with her.


	6. Chapter 6: You need me, I don't need you

"Are you paying any attention?" Rachel asked looking at Finn, her long brown hair sweeping across the books.

"Yeah. Totally. Completely. " Finn said half asleep. He looked at her presenting his million dollar smile.

His completely adorable smile, Rachel thought. "You're such a liar." She said laughing at his adorably rumpled hair.

"And you're a genius." He said, touching his finger to her nose.

She brushed away his hands playfully. "Flattery gets you nowhere darling. Now focus."

"I told you, I don't get this stuff. It's pointless." He said frustrated.

Rachel looked at him with the same pity eyes everyone seems to be giving him nowadays. "It is not."

"Please tell me why I'm going to need to know why the first permanent English settlement was founded in 1607? How is that any way related with what I want to do with my life?" Finn said.

"You know why history is important? It's so we're not doomed to repeat it." Rachel said, simply quoting a line from her favorite tv show.

"How cliche."

"Look, the only reason i'm doing this is because your mother practically begged me to. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock me." Rachel said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, looking at her. His hands reaching for hers.

Rachel looked at him skeptically. "Are you really?"

"YES!"

She pushed his hands away. "I told you, you're a bad liar."

Finn let out a deep breath. "Listen. I want to be a drummer. Not a social studies teacher. This is pointless." He looked at Rachel, willing her to get it.

"And how can you get into college with a D average?"

"Who says I need college?"

"Everyone needs college."

"Says, you."

Rachel sighed. "Okay, look. Maybe not college. But education is important, and I'll be damned if I see you disappoint your mother again."

Finn scoffed. "That's why you're helping me? For my mother? Yeah. Right."

Rachel lifted her head from the books to look at him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes."What other reason would I help you?"

"Cause you like me."

Rachel looked at him like he had three heads. "Flirting won't help you pass your midterm."

"Rachel. This is sweet of you and everything, but I'm fine. I don't need this."

Rachel slapped the book closed. Finally looking him dead in the face. "Damn it, Finn! Can't you just let me try and help you for once?"

"I don't need help."

"You were right." Rachel said.

"Huh?" Finn said, his face adorably scrunched in confusion.

"I'm not just doing this for your mother, I'm doing it because I believe that you have the potential to do something great in your life." Rachel confessed, taking his hands in hers.

"Rachel."

"Not just be some drummer who dropped out of high school, because he felt that he was too dumb to get an A on his history midterm."

"Rachel."

"I believe in you, Finn."

"Rachel."

"I believe in you."


	7. Chapter 7: Shine Me Home

Rachel felt the antlers dig into her back. She giggled, looking down at Johnny. His little rudolph nose glowing brightly. He stared at her with his big brown innocent eyes. She gathered him up in her arms, brushing the cold snow off his dark blue jacket. As they walked towards the house, Johnny's dark brown antlers hit the black spruce tree, falling off his head. He wasn't crying for it, so Rachel let them be, watching the brown of the antlers blend in with the white of the snow. When they got inside, she saw him laying out a map of Lima. "Babe, you know you have a GPS right?" She asked him. Finn always insisted on doing things the old fashioned way, never wanting to learn anything new. He was so stubborn, but that's what she loved about him.

"Why use GPS? It's faster this way. Trust me." So she did. She laughed at him as she put Johnny down on the couch, his snowflakes already melting.

She walked into their bedroom, a feeling of joy taking over her. "I think we're going to like it here."


End file.
